Lost Memories
by KoMonkeyXXX
Summary: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Slash, warning. Real Names Warning. Blood and Angst warning.   Since this took me four to elleven days to write, I assume that it's the stupidest fanfiction ever. MelloxNear. Also details how Mello and Matt first met. Oneshot.


He sat on the window ledge, feet dangling above the ground twenty feet below. It may as well have been a thousand to the ten year old. "Why can't I go outside?"

He may as well have been talking to a brick wall. Roger wasn't listening.

"Because I said no." Roger said.

"But there's someone out there." Mello said. It was a statement.

"Where? I don't see anyone." Roger peeked out the window.

"I don't either. I just know someone's out there." Mello regretted saying it. He sounded childish when he wanted Roger to believe him.

"You're imagining things, Mihael."

_Ya, sure. I don't imagine things like this. _

So he walked away.

MN

Nate Rivers was not exactly sure what was going on. He remembered only fragments-

_Mother screaming. Glass breaking. Daddy yelling. The chandelier...why is there so much blood? "Run, Nate, run!" "But what about Mommy?" Unanswered question. Knife._

_Snow._

He walked on, feeling the cold more than a normal person would. How long had he been walking? A few minutes? An hour? Why won't his legs hold him up?

"Sorry, Daddy. Can't go any farther. Too...tired." Nate collapsed in the snow. "Just a little nap."

And he slept. And he slept and no one came.

MN

"Please get off me," the boy in goggles begged. He knew he shouldn't have left the classroom. The hallways were too dangerous. The stupid brunette bully girl kept hitting. Again, blood spilled from his forehead, his eye.

_How long does it take for me to pass out? It...shouldn't...take...this...long._

More punches to the stomach. Matt hawked up blood. "Please..."

"Get off him." An angry, unfamiliar voice sounded from behind the brunette girl. "Listen, cause I'm only gonna say this once. I'm in a real big hurry, so instead of taking my time and beating you until you regret what you did, I'm just gonna slam your head into the brick wall and leave you to die. Okay? Now. Get. Off."

The brunette girl got up, but gave Matt a swift kick. "I will definitely see you later."

And the next thing she new, she was lying on her stomach, unable to move because of the bloody gash to the back of the head.

"I said no. No means no. Good riddance." Mello turned around and walked away toward the door.

"WAIT!" Matt yelled. Mello turned his head slightly, impatient.

"What?"

"Since you just saved my life, is there anything I can do to help you with whatever you're doing?"

"Guard the door. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, call Roger or Watari."

"Understood." Matt saluted. "And by the way..."

"Ya?"

"Keep on being a hero!"

"Don't worry, I will."

MN

Mello hated the air and the noise out here. The cold air was too rigid to breathe, the silence stifling.

_Still, it's worth it if there's someone out here. _

He was already al least two and half miles from Wammy's. And so far, he'd found nothing but Snow and Trees.

"Hello?" He called out, relatively quiet, but, of course, his voice sounded like a cannon in the silence.

"HELLO?" he yelled, almost bursting his eardrums.

And then he stepped on it. A still, human form. Roughly four years old.

"Found you." Mello muttered, bending down. He pressed his hand against the small boys forehead. There was only a slight pulse, and the kid was freezing to death, that was apparent.

_Where's the closest warm place?_

_The treehouse. That's always warm._

He picked up the kid and checked his watch. Five minutes.

It was at least a ten minute hike to the treehouse, but it was closer than Wammy's, so...

No choice.

And with that, Mello started the long trek back.

MN

"Oh, are you awake yet?" asked Mello tentatively. The albino stretched out his arms and looked around at his surroundings, including the bed he had just been sleeping in.

"Where are we?"

"The old tree-house. By Wammy's. I'm Mihael Keehl." said Mello, even though he'd been warned against using his real name.

"I'm Nate River." said the somewhat shy four year old. He pronounced Nate as "Nat" and River as "Ribber".

"Are you really cold?" asked Mello, curiously. "When I found you, you were almost dead."

Nate smiled. "No, I'm fine. It's toasty in here." He wouldn't show it on his outside, where he must be calm and friendly, but on the inside, questions were swirling around, mostly _Where are Mommy and Daddy?_

Mello checked his watch again. Someone should have started looking for him by now. Where were they?

"Are you gonna hurt me?" asked Nate tentatively.

"No." answeres Mello.

"Are you male or female?"

"I'm a dude."

"Oh. Why are you wearing girly clothes?"

"Leather is smexy, not girly. Shut your trap."

"Okay. What's a trap?"

"YOUR MOUTH!"

"Oh."

"SSSHHHH! I hear something." Mello walked to the door just before it was flung open by an angry Watari.

"You know, I do have better things to do than go trudging off in the snow looking for missing brats! Hey, who's that?"

"This is-" started Mello.

"Near. From now on, I wan't to be called Near."

Mello looked at the four year old in surprise.

"I am an orphan. My IQ is around one-fifty. Give or take 5. May I join Wammy's?"

"Uh, sure." said a startled Watari.

And that had to be the start of Mello's utter 'hatred' for Near-because of his higher IQ.

MN

Nine years Later...

MN

Matt woke Mello up from another strange dream.

"Geez, I swear they get more and more awkward."

"What was it about this time?"

"It was raining vanilla ice cream and human flesh. Ew, vanilla."

Matt laughed. "Weirdo."

Mello got up out of bed. "Why are you covered in white fluff?"

"It was snowing earlier. Cool, huh?"

"Nah. There's no point in the snow if Roger won't let us go outside."

He went into the kitchen. On the fridge was a sign that said:

_Our Breakfast Menu today is: Choclate Waffles, Double Choclate Waffles, or Triple Choclate Waffles!_

"Hey, Thanks Matt."

"No problem."

Mello ate the chocolate waffles and felt two very familiar feelings go through his back.

One was; _this chocolate is d*** good_.

The other: _Someone's out in the snow again._

A third thought: _Again?_

_ MN_

_Life is over-rated. _

Near took off his shirt. All three of them; designed to keep him warm.

Then his snow pants, PJs, so on...

Until he was standing alone in the snow in his boxer shorts.

_Not like anyone at Wammy's cares about me anyway._

He ran forward, hating the burning, stinging sensation the snow gave.

Loving that soon, soon he wouldn't be at Wammy's. He'd be in heaven. Or, somewhere else good.

Four miles away from Wammy's he lay down on the ground, and waited for warm death to come.

MN

"Matt, can I borrow your goggles?"

Mello asked from the bathroom.

"Okay, Why?"

"I'm going out in the snow. Someone's out there."

"Mello, no one is out in the snow. No one."

"You don't know that." said Mello.

_No harm in checking._

"Neither do you. You're running off of your instinct and-Mello? Are you listening?"

When Mello didn't answer, Matt opened the door, to find a note on the counter.

_Thanks for the goggles. *sarcasm*. -Mello._

Matt looked down to see Mello hit the ground running, after jumping down three stories.

Mello looked up, waved, and mouthed something.

"WHAT?" yelled Matt.

"TWENTY MINUTES!"

"Kay." muttered Matt, going downstairs and walking to the front door.

MN

Near woke up, again. Back aching, burnt. Still no death. His head was woozy, like his brain was gonna burst. Pain...this was supposed to be easy.

_Wha-?_

Over the hill he saw a familiar person, body encased in non-leather, for once in his life, walking toward him.

Mello.

Perfect, blond haired Mello, who hated him. Who forced him to...commit...suicide...

The last thing Near heard before passing out again was, "Seriously, Near, what happened to your pants?"

MN

Near woke up warm. He was in that warm treehouse, he barely remembered from years ago.

"You awake?" asked Mello.

"Where am I?"

"The old treehouse. By Wammy's. Are you warm enough yet?"

_Deja Vu._

"Ya, I'm fine." muttered Near, who was trying to stay friendly and calm on the outside while on the inside, he was full of questions.

_Why __**does**__ Mello hate me? What __**did**__ I do?_

"What are you thinking about?" Mello asked Near suddenly. "You kind of look like you're in pain. Which you shouldn't be, because I just rubbed aloe vera all over you, like, seven minutes ago."

_Truth or lies?_

"Why do you hate me?" Near blurted.

"I don't." Mello tapped on the side of the old desk in the treehouse.

"Then why do you always beat me up, and break my toys, and steal my puzzles, and-"

"I've been trying to get you to show emotion. And I fail. Actually, since you're screaming and accusatory right now, maybe I don't-"

"Why is it so important that I show emotions? You know, thinking that you hated me was one of the reasons I tried to commit sui-"

Near was cut off when Mello gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That's why."

Near just stood there, shocked.

"I see," he finally said. "Okay."

"Okay what?" asked a confused Mello.

"Okay, we can make this work." said Near.

"We'll have to wait until you're eighteen."

"I know."

"And the Kira investigation is over."

"I know."

"And until Matt's no longer my room-mate."

"I know."

"Okay. We could definitely work out." Mello smiled.

And that had to be the official start of Mello's 'love' for Near- for being Near.


End file.
